Month of Pink '16 31: Perona
by Ability King KK
Summary: Perona is bored and wants Zoro to relieve the boredom and in doing so he becomes her savior.


**It's the Month of Pink's final day. Happy Halloween!**

 **-:-**

Perona stomped her way down the hallway and outside of the castle searching for her target. It didn't take long considering the green hair the target had made him easy to find.

"Zoro! I'm bored!" exclaimed the pink-haired Ghost Princess with a pout.

"And what the hell do you want me to do about that?" questioned Zoro as he stayed focus on his training.

"Entertain me!"

The swordsman looked at Perona with a scowl. "Can't you see I'm busy?! I don't have time to entertain you!"

Perona's cheeks puffed up a bit in agitation. "You're always training! You do know you can take a break every once in awhile! Even Mihawk takes breaks!"

Zoro let out a grunt. "Yeah, well I need to become as strong as possible before I meet up with Luffy and the rest of my crew again."

With that, Zoro went back to training, much to Perona's annoyance. She wanted to be entertained and she was going to be entertained!

"Negative Hollow!"

"Gah!"

With Zoro now a negative mess thanks to the Hollow-Hollow Fruit, Perona started to drag the marimo back into the castle.

Some time later, Zoro was back to normal and glaring hatefully at the smirking princess. It didn't help that Zoro was being forced to join in on a tea party…with her stuffed animals of all things!

"Isn't this much nicer than training?" asked Perona, her smirk widening a bit.

"No."

"Well too bad!" hissed Perona as she glared right back. "You're going to sit there and enjoy this or so help me I'll make you negative again!"

"Can't I at least have some booze instead?"

"No, we are having tea and that's that!"

Zoro let out a groan as Perona poured the tea for him and her. He just had to get through this and then it would be back to training. Hopefully Mihawk wouldn't have to see him like this. Looking around the table at the stuffed animals, Zoro felt completely embarrassed for even being there.

"Are the stuffed animals really necessary?"

"Of course they are!" replied Perona with a pout. "It's not a tea party if there's only two people!"

"…This is so stupid," growled out the marimo.

Perona was about to yell at him again, but something out of the corner of her eye on the table caught her attention. Turning to see what it was, she froze and her eyes widened in fear. She started hyperventilating, which caught Zoro's attention and before he could ask what her deal was…

"Cockroach!" screeched Perona as she jumped out of her chair to get as far away from the insect as possible.

Zoro gave the terrified girl a blank look before turning towards the object of her fear. What was the big deal? It was just a bug. The stupid cook could be scarier than this thing. While he could just leave and let Perona suffer, he wasn't that type of person, so grabbing the cockroach before it could scurry away he walked over to the open window and tossed it out.

"It's gone," said Zoro in a deadpan tone. "You can stop acting like Usopp now."

Once she realized that the cockroach was gone, Perona slowly got her breathing under control and became less tense. Next thing she did surprised Zoro greatly…she lunged at him and glomped hi.

"Thank you, Zoro! You saved me from the icky cockroach!"

"O-Oi! G-Get off of me!" demanded Zoro as he tried prying her off of him. Who knew such a petite girl could have such an iron grip.

"From now on, you're going to be my bodyguard!"

"N-Nani!? There's no way in hell I'm being your bodyguard!"

"Too bad! As long as cockroaches exist I need someone to protect me! Now then, let's get back to the tea party!" declared Perona as she dragged him back to the table. "Horo-horo-horo-horo-horo-horo!"

Zoro let out another groan of annoyance. At this rate he'll never get any training in.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **What better way to end Month of Pink with a Halloween-esque pink-haired girl? There were actually three other pink-haired girls I could have gone with that would have fit Halloween, but decided on the more popular one first. Fun fact: Perona was apparently twenty-three when she debuted despite looking about the same age as most of the Straw Hats.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this Month of Pink project and I hope it raised enough awareness for breast cancer and that most of you donated when and where you could. Let us beat breast cancer once and for all!**


End file.
